In one aspect, this invention relates to the use of computers to carry out methods useful in the practice of medicine. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of computers to assist in the diagnosis and treatment of medical conditions. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of computers to assist in managing patient care.
Computers are well suited for the analysis of outcomes. However, a computer program to perform medical outcomes analysis is not available. This is very unfortunate, because a medical outcomes analysis is vital for the prevention of development of illness, the improvement in the quality of care, the reduction of the costs of care, the restoration of health of the individual, and the prevention of the loss of useful work. A computer program to carry out an outcome analysis useful in the practice of medicine would be extremely desirable.